1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a flat panel display (FPD) including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a thin film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor and a flat panel display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical semiconductor device may include a thin film transistor and a capacitor. The TFT includes a semiconductor layer for providing a channel region and source and drain regions, a gate electrode provided on the semiconductor layer of the channel region and electrically insulated from the semiconductor layer by a gate insulating layer, and source and drain electrodes connected to the semiconductor layer of the source and drain regions. The capacitor may include two electrodes and a dielectric layer interposed between the two electrodes.